<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Yourself A Merry Blythe Christmas by bookishworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254681">Have Yourself A Merry Blythe Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm'>bookishworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Shirbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Blythes – A Married Anne and Gilbert. </p><p>Gilbert comes home on Christmas Eve after a long hospital shift and is in pure domestic bliss.</p><p>A pure fluffy story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have Yourself A Merry Blythe Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoy this pure fluff. My present to you this holiday season!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’m dreaming of a White Christmas. Just like the one of used to know…,”</em> Gilbert sang in the car along with the carol being played on the radio as he turned into his street. The anticipation of getting home filled him with relief. He had the next ten days with his family and the thought of seeing his girls made him sigh all his stresses away.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert threw his head back in laughter as he drove at a crawl in front of his house. It was close to midnight on Christmas Eve and he had just worked a sixteen-hour shift in the paediatric ward. What he saw in front of his house just made the tiredness disappear into thin air. It seemed that Anne had added to the Christmas lights that he had put up over the weekend. He saw a giant inflatable Rudolf, which would be about his height, its nose flashing bright red, almost blinding him as he looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert got out of the car and immediately felt at home even before he reached the front door. A smile grazed his lips. Despite a hard day in the hospital, a sense of comfort always enveloped him as soon as he would step on Blythe territory. A piece of earth that belonged to him and Anne, one that they both picked together when they were engaged. It was a run-down cottage in Toronto – the worse house on the best street. It was more of a tiny shack really when they first moved in. They laughed and joked that it was their ‘love shack’, but they adored it tremendously as it was well maintained and cosy. They especially adored it as it overlooked a lake where they would spend hours drinking and talking on the back deck in summer and cuddling up under a blanket in winter.</p><p> </p><p>In the four years that they had resided in their ‘love shack’, they had added their own world to it little by little. They painted during their spare time, renovated to include an extra level – “We need a combined office-library, Gil. Don’t even argue with me,” insisted Anne. They had established a vegetable patch, planted an ever-expanding flower bed in the front and back yard and added two extra bedrooms – “Carrots, at least three children. We need at least three…please? So, we need extra rooms,” Gilbert expressed one night.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert turned the key and quietly took off his shoes and coat. He could smell that some baking was done that night, the sweet smell filled the air combined with the smokiness of firewood. He could see a faint light emanating from the living room and the soft volume of Michael Bublé singing ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’ over the speakers. <em>Being home at Christmas time. What could be better?</em> Gilbert thought.</p><p> </p><p>He gently padded on the wooden floor with his socked feet and crept into the living room. He saw the Christmas tree with its lights twinkling and the last of the embers in the fireplace. Gilbert glanced towards the couch – a couch that was tested for its comfort and size when it was purchased and not for its style – and there he found what he was looking for. <em>My girls</em>, he fondly thought. His heart always melted seeing them, no matter what. That Christmas Eve night was a particularly sweet sight. His wife, Anne with her arm around their little three-year-old Joy were both asleep.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mother and daughter were both breathing in time. He marvelled at the fact that both of them had red hair, creamy skin and freckles dotted across their nose. It was to his absolute delight that Joy took after Anne mostly. The only physical attributes that Joy gained from her father were his hazel eyes and curly hair. <em>My girls,</em> he thought again, both were smiling slightly as they slept. He couldn’t help but reach over and plant a gentle kiss on their warm foreheads, careful not to wake them.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert eyed a small table by the Christmas tree with a bottle of beer on ice and a plate with two plum puffs and a pile of carrot sticks. There was also a photo frame with a picture of Joy with Santa he had never seen before. <em>She must have seen Santa today,</em> he told himself as he looked at his cute child smiling in the photograph. A card was beside it that read, ‘To Santa’ in Anne’s familiar scrawl. He chuckled as he approached the offering, making sure he tip-toed so as not to alert Joy especially. Gilbert popped a plum puff in his mouth grabbed the card and read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Santa,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My Mama is helping me write this. I am only three and can’t write stuff yet, except my name. I am telling her what to write. But I can draw people. I hope you like my drawing. It’s you with me and Mama and Daddy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We have left a drink for you. Mama said she knows your favourite drink so she picked it. Mama said you also like plum puffs so we made you some tonight. I helped. Plum puffs are also my Daddy’s favourite. You should come over sometime and eat plum puffs with my Daddy when we make it for him. I also left a carrot stick for each reindeer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Please tell Rudolph not to be sad about his red nose. Mama and I have red hair and it’s not so bad. My Daddy likes red things like my red hair and Mama’s red hair and my Daddy is the best Daddy. So, I think there are lots of people out there like my Daddy who will always like Rudolph and his red nose. Like you. You like red. You always wear a red suit. So, I think you like Rudolf because of his nose. You like his red nose, don’t you?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for leaving me a present. Merry Christmas Santa! I hope you like the plum puffs I made with Mama.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>From</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Joy Blythe</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Gilbert still can’t believe that he has been blessed with a child so precious. He can’t believe he was a father and how much love he had for the little human he had in his life. He only hoped that he could be a wonderful father to Joy, just as his father had been with him. John Blythe was his best friend, his confidant, his rock. Despite their short time on earth together, his father was the best man he ever knew. Gilbert thought as a young child that he had ‘the best Daddy’. Now that Joy has expressed that he was ‘the best Daddy’ it made him feel so happy he nearly grabbed sleeping Joy to cuddle her tight. Gilbert loved being a father – it brought out the child in him. Anne often rolled her eyes, feigning displeasure at him and would joke at his propensity to turn into a five-year-old every time he was with Joy.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert looked at Joy’s drawing, which was going to go into his treasure drawer. The drawing was of four stick figures with big eyes, although one had a circle for a belly which he guessed was Santa. One figure was taller than the rest, one was a small stick figure with red hair and one was a slightly taller stick figure with long red hair like Anne’s. He grinned proudly at the drawing. Gilbert then popped the remaining plum puff from the plate in his mouth then grabbed the letter, carrot sticks and the beer.</p><p> </p><p>He then headed for the office library where he took out a pen and paper while he munched on the carrot sticks and drank his potion. He felt refreshed as he took a gulp. <em>Funny how Santa favours the same beer as me</em>, he pondered with a chuckle. <em>I have a very considerate wife,</em> Gilbert acknowledged. H has taken notice of Anne’s thoughtfulness in sourcing his favourite craft beer for Christmas. But that was Anne, always thoughtful. He then proceeded to write back to Joy, using his non-dominant hand to hold the pen so that he would not get caught out for having a similar scrawl to the good old Saint Nick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Joy,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for your letter and your drawing. It was a lovely Christmas portrait of us with your family. I shall tell Mrs. Claus to put it in a frame and hang it in our workshop so that I may see it while I work.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The plum puffs were absolutely delicious! You have become quite a baker. I hope you have left some plum puffs for your Daddy. I expect he will love to have a taste of your baking.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The reindeers also would like to thank you for the carrots. They do work hard for Christmas delivering presents to all the boys and girls in the world and they do get peckish. Your carrots were a welcome treat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for being an amazing and well-behaved child this year. Your Mama and Daddy are very lucky to have you. I hope you enjoy your present.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>From Santa</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Rudolf would like to thank you for your kind words. He feels so much better about his red and shiny nose. He has requested that I tell you that he also loves your red hair and he’s glad you have something in common. Merry Christmas!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gilbert tip toed back to the living room with Santa’s letter and the present that was hidden in the library for Joy which he placed under the lit-up Christmas tree. Feeling like he was James Bond on a mission, he quietly placed the letter by the empty plate and gently put back the empty bottle of beer in the small ice bucket. He loved the spirit of Christmas and the tradition of Santa. It had been a treat the past few weeks with Joy’s enchantment with the concept of Santa. Now that she was a bit older, the magic has captured her imagination – her innocence delighting him.</p><p> </p><p>He then turned to the sleeping mother and daughter. He was surprised that both were still sleeping and did not wake as he pottered around the house. Joy was already in her pyjamas – red plaid ones with her name in gold embroidered on the shirt pocket. Anne was still dressed in her day clothes – jeans and a green Christmas shirt that had check boxes for Nice, Naughty and I Tried, a cross in the box for I Tried. <em>Typical Anne. Never a dull moment even when she’s asleep,</em> Gilbert shook his head in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert kissed Anne again on top of her head. A blanket was carefully laid over Anne by him, then carefully, Gilbert lifted Joy in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. As he carried her up the stairs, Joy opened her eyes. “Daddy?” she said sleepily then closed her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Just taking you to your room, Honey-Joy,” whispered Gilbert. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Cwist-mas yet?” Joy asked lazily.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost, but not yet. When you wake and you see the sun, that’s when it’s Christmas,” Gilbert said as he laid her down in her purple bedroom and tucked her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama fell asleep too. Will you take her to your room as well? I can help if you want?” Joy asked softly. She was exhausted but didn’t want Anne sleeping on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about Mama. I shall take her upstairs in a while. I promise. Just sleep so you’re well rested for Christmas, baby girl,” assured Gilbert in a whisper as he patted Joy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Joy nodded. With her eyes still closed and as Gilbert fixed the blankets around her, Joy reached for Gilbert neck. “Daddy, cuddles? One minute?” Joy murmured sleepily and opened her eyes for a second to look at her father while holding tightly to her soft, red huggie cushion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sure, Honey-Joy,” said Gilbert quietly as he laid on top of the blankets and held his daughter. He was a softie when it came to Anne and Joy. Since he worked long hours, when a request for affection was voiced, he relished it as it made him feel lucky, wanted and loved. Eventually, Joy’s breathing evened out and her grip on her cushion slackened so Gilbert gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead and headed towards the master bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>There he found on the bed, neatly laid out were two sets of red plaid pyjamas which matched Joy’s outfit – one with Carrots embroidered on its pocket and one stitched with Doctor B. Gilbert laughed. He had been highly amused since he got home. First Rudolph on the front lawn, then Joy’s letter, Anne’s ‘I tried’ Christmas shirt and now the matching family pyjamas. It’s been a memorable Christmas so far, despite the fact that both girls in his life were tired and sleeping. He can’t believe that they both managed to leave signs of themselves for him to find fully reflecting their personalities.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert hummed to the tune of White Christmas which was being played softly over the Homepod. He entered the ensuite bathroom, undressed and turned on the shower, the warm water providing relief to his tired and aching muscles.</p><p> </p><p>As he washed away the shampoo from his hair, humming to ‘Last Christmas’, he jolted from surprise as he felt a hand on his wet shoulder. He quickly turned around and was greeted by a giggling Anne, her hair tied up casually over the top of her head to prevent her locks from getting soaked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just me,” smiled Anne as she stretched on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She then gently pushed him aside so the water would rain down on her creamy skin. “Sorry, it’s getting late and I need a shower too. We were waiting up for you, dearest. I promised Joy we would but we both fell asleep as we listened to Christmas carols. She wanted to tell you about her day and decorate the tree with you. We’ve had such an adventure today, picking up gifts, we spoke to Santa, had a Mama and Daughter high tea then we baked and wrapped some presents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like an amazing day. I’m sorry for being late. It’s my fault,” Gilbert grinned as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Anne giggled as he did so, but gently pushed him away again so she could continue washing herself with the soapy sponge. “There was an emergency and it pushed back my rounds by an hour as I had to assist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no!” Anne stopped what she was doing and looked at Gilbert. She scrunched up her brows to see if he was emotionally fine. Emergencies in the paediatric ward were normally due to dire situations. Anne reached over and gently pushed wet curls away from his eyes. He loved it when she did that, touching his curls. It was a sign of love to him and he treasured it. “Was everything alright? Did it work out? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert grabbed the sponge off Anne and guided her carefully to turn around so he could wash her back. “Everything was fine. There was a mother-to-be who was in the last stages of labour when my shift ended. I waited until she gave birth so that I could check on the infant. You should have seen the baby, Anne. I love newborns. They are so precious, all scrunched up and unbelievably tiny and light. It makes me want to have another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Do you now? How was the baby? Was it a boy or a girl?” Anne’s eyebrows raised to look at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert had been wanting to add to the family lately but had been cautious at suggesting it so. Anne was promoted as Principal of the local school the past year and had been incredibly busy making positive changes for the benefit of its students. He didn’t want to pressure her into another child during an exhausting year. But he found that every time he would be the paediatrician-on-call for the hospital births or when he would check on babies in the ward, the yearning was there which surprised him. He thought that only women overly craved for offspring and men just mildly so. The past few weeks, he had been itching to discuss with her when she would be ready to try again. She was asking him now, but it was late. He didn’t want to have a serious conversation right before Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think it’s probably something we should start thinking about? Maybe? Anyway, it was a boy with such strong lungs. You should have heard him cry! Then as soon as I came out of the delivery suite, I was grabbed by Moody who was in a desperate situation. Santa was struck down with a bad cold so he couldn’t deliver presents to the children in the ward. Most children still confined in hospital are immunosuppressed patients. We could not risk a sick person being present in the ward. The children stuck in hospital this Christmas are the ones we are taking extra precautions for. I had to step in and be Santa and Moody stepped away from his nursing duties and became my Assistant Elf.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne laughed. Her sweet delight echoed in the ensuite bathroom. “That was an emergency indeed! Christmas for those children without Santa would have been sacrilegious! I would have loved to see you as Santa!” She bent down to wash her legs. Gilbert couldn’t help but watch and admire his wife. When she was upright once again, she turned the shower off and gingerly stepped out, followed by Gilbert.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I have photos and a video. Ruby was there to pick up Moody as they were going to do some last-minute Christmas shopping and she filmed us on my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, goody!” Anne smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, trust Ruby to capture every embarrassing moment ever to befall me, just so my wife can then make fun of me for the rest of my life,” Gilbert chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wrong, about Ruby capturing every single embarrassing moment. She wasn’t able to capture the day we first met and I smacked you over the head with a clipboard in front of the girls Avonlea High soccer team. But you’re right about me making fun of you. You provide such entertainment and you as Santa will be a source of teasing as long as we’re together,” Anne said in jest as she poked a finger at Gilbert’s bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful!” he grinned. “So, I’m doomed for all of eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, so,” Anne winked. Gilbert couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked with her face slightly flushed from the warmth of having just had a shower. She looked like the teenage Anne that captured his heart more than a decade ago – natural and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>With towels wrapped around Gilbert’s waist and under Anne’s arms they began brushing their teeth side by side.</p><p> </p><p>With a foamy mouth, Anne stopped brushing her teeth as Gilbert rinsed. “Wait! Why were you Santa? This doesn’t really qualify you as the best candidate to fit into a Santa suit.” Anne patted Gilbert’s six pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, don’t laugh…,” Gilbert started as he looked at Anne using the mirror while she rinsed. Anne looked at Gilbert quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. But I can’t promise…” Anne tapped her toothbrush on the sink, placed it on the toothbrush holder and faced Gilbert.</p><p> </p><p>“Moody thought that it would be more authentic if I wore one of the empathy pregnancy bellies that we get Dad’s to try on during pre-natal classes. And he was right. I looked like the perfect Santa.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne started to laugh hysterically. “I definitely need to see the pictures and the video, Gil! Moody always has the best ideas. Hilarious ideas - but the best!”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert laughed along with Anne as he grabbed her around the waist and held her close.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I can provide you with some Christmas entertainment,” he said as he kissed her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Anne placed one hand on Gilbert’s chest and the other hand ran through his damp hair. “You are always so considerate and kind. Always thinking of the children. That’s why the kids and parents at the hospital adore you. I adore you,” whispered Anne as she looked at him. She reached over to give him another kiss. The moment their lips touched, ‘I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus’ played over the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert could feel Anne smile as they kissed. “How appropriate for this song to come on at this moment.” Anne grinned as they nudged noses. “If only you still had the red suit on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this Santa Claus doesn’t mind being kissed by this Mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gil, you are such a horrible flirt.” Anne giggled again. She was always made to feel wanted and desired by Gilbert and she couldn’t help but feel like she was a giddy teenage girl every time.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert spoke in between trailing kisses along Anne’s neck and collarbone. “Santa…would like…to give this gorgeous…Mama…a few gifts of the naughty kind…for Christmas…if she…would…like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Santa,” whispered Anne as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. “You have to set a good example for the children. You need to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want me to stop?” Gilbert whispered seriously as he stared into her eyes and tucked her now cascading hair behind her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Anne rubbed the back of his neck and stared into Gilbert’s eyes. “No. I don’t. Please, don’t you ever stop,” Anne said seriously back.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert began to nibble the crook of Anne’s neck as the first bars of ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ started to play. While Gilbert worked his way up along Anne’s neck, ear, jaw and chin, Anne sang breathily, “<em>I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you….”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Anne-girl,” Gilbert’s paused for breath after each kiss. “Every time I hear this song, I remember our first time together in senior year of high school.” Gilbert sucked on Anne’s neck as he cupped her breast through her towel. “You were so beautiful and sexy. That night was unbelievable. It was an unexpected Christmas gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every time, I hear this song, I think of that moment too,” she whispered breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled as she quickly recalled the night. Matthew was staying the night in Carmody to visit his girlfriend Jeannie, while Marilla and Rachel had a girl’s weekend away in Charlottetown. Anne and Gilbert had been together for six months and it was reaching the point that they would seem to lose most of their clothing when they were alone and in private. That weekend, the week before Christmas, Anne invited Gilbert to stay over. She had decided it was the night. After dinner, she told him that she was going to her room to grab his Christmas present then called for him a few minutes later asking for help. Gilbert entered her bedroom and saw Anne dressed in an emerald green baby doll slip with lace and see-through panels. Anne approached him softly singing ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ in a slow seductive way. They slow danced to it as she sang, before exploring each other a few times that night in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Gilbert’s lips found Anne’s as he himself reminisced about the night that his teenage boy dreams came true. Their kiss intensified quickly in the already steamy bathroom. They could still taste the minty toothpaste from each other. Gilbert undid Anne’s towel that was wrapped around her while she pulled Gilbert’s towel from his waist, their bodies flushed against each other. Gilbert lifted Anne and as he did so, Anne wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her out of the ensuite bathroom towards their bed. He gently laid her head down on a pillow as he covered her with his body, their hands roamed each other’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the winter chill that lingered in their bedroom, their skins radiated warmth, making the cold non-existent. Perhaps it was because it was Christmastime when one would reflect on family and love, but Anne could not help but think how lucky she was to have found someone that she loved and that person loved her back. Anne didn’t know, but at that moment, Gilbert had the same thoughts. With thoughts of their adoration towards one another, it made them pay attention towards each other’s pleasure as they moaned jointly in rapture, their hands and mouths made sure the other felt ecstasy with each touch.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they joined, like a key that fitted into its lock. It was an energetic and highly ecstatic Christmas tryst, ascending into feelings of thrill then contentment for being together for Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Breathless, Gilbert fixed the thick blankets around them as he held her, Anne’s face tucked into his neck where she gave him a lazy kiss. Gilbert’s response was to squeeze her closer to him, the desire to protect her and keep her close was overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>They were slowly drifting off to sleep when they were startled by the simultaneous sound of both their phones receiving a message. They sleepily reached for their devices.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AVONLEA HIGH TRIBE</strong>
</p><p>Ruby     :             It’s past midnight! Merry Christmas everyone! I miss you all!</p><p> </p><p>Still in each other’s arms, Anne and Gilbert set their phone aside and looked at each other with grins on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust Ruby to make sure she greeted everyone first.” Gilbert repositioned himself so he was holding Anne comfortably. “Merry Christmas, Anne-girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, my love,” Anne yawned then lazily placed her hand on Gilbert’s chest, which he then held in place with his own hand.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed again before they closed their eyes and drifted off into a contented slumber.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! Daddy! Wake up! It’s Cwist-mas!” yelled Joy excitedly as she jumped up and down on Anne and Gilbert’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them stirred slowly, but Joy was getting impatient. She jumped on Gilbert’s body hoping it would rouse her father, landing on his torso with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Gilbert chuckled as he opened one eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, open the other eye Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>Joy then went to Anne and lifted her closed lids open with her tiny thumbs. The three of them ended up laughing as Joy did so, as it made Anne look ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>“Open, both your eyes, Mama! I want to see if Santa came last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert glanced at the bedside clock. It was five-thirty in the morning. The sun was barely filtering through the bedroom curtain. He then looked at the wide eyed three-year-old in front of him. Joy was staring at him expectantly and he just could not deny her any longer. “Alright, Honey-Joy. Why don’t you go downstairs and we will be with you in one minute?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both of you promise?” Joy asked hopefully as she continued to bounce on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“We both promise,” Anne groggily replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinky swear?” Joy wanted to make sure. Pinky swears were a sign of sincerity in the Blythe household. When one pinky swears, it was an absolute reassurance of a promise.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-oh. Now we’re getting serious,” chuckled Anne as she looked at Gilbert with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Joy repeated holding out both of her little fingers. “Pinky swear?”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert and Anne joined their fingers with Joy’s. “Pinky swear,” Anne and Gilbert said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Appeased, Joy jumped off the bed. “Yeay!” she exclaimed as she ran out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Both Joy’s Mama and Daddy then made quick haste to put on their matching plaid pyjamas chuckling as they did so. Gilbert nearly tripped over with the rush in putting his pyjama pants on. As they buttoned up their tops they could hear Joy screaming, “He came! He came! Santa came!”</p><p> </p><p>When Anne and Gilbert entered the living room, they were met with a bouncing and overly excited Joy. “Look, Mama! Look Daddy! He ate the plum puffs I made and the reindeers ate the carrots and he drank his drink and he left me a letter and a present!” Joy was out of breath from all the emotion she was feeling. Gilbert laughed at Joy’s rambling and extreme show of eagerness. “Like mother, like daughter,” he said which earned him a playful push from Anne and a feigned death stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? What are you waiting for Honey-Joy? Go open your present from Santa!” said Anne, highly amused at her daughter’s excitement. Anne proceeded to set up the Homepod to start playing Christmas carols softly. She then went to start the fireplace as ‘Twelve Days of Christmas’ emanated through the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>Joy ran and lunged towards the big box in front of the twinkling tree. A big wide smile on her face showing off the dimple that resembled Anne’s. The young girl tore open the present, throwing pieces of ripped paper on the floor. She then gasped. Then to Anne and Gilbert’s surprise, Joy started to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Lily! He got me what I really wanted!” exclaimed Joy as she caressed the FurReal Unicorn in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert went to bend down to Joy’s level. “Honey-Joy? Why are you crying? Is it because you’re happy or sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Delphine told me that there were no more Lily’s left and I was sad. Then Santa got me a Lily and I really wanted one and now I’m so happy!” said Joy as she wiped her tears away then gave Gilbert a hug, her small arms encircling his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert kissed Joy’s hair as he held her. “You’re a sweet girl that you appreciate Santa’s present. I’m sure Santa made the effort to find Lily for you because you’ve been such a good girl this year.” Gilbert looked at Anne and winked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne mouthed out, “Thank you, Amazon,” to which Gilbert grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Joy? Look. Mama and Daddy got you a present too,” said Anne as she held out another gift for Joy.</p><p> </p><p>“More?” Joy asked wide eyed. The little girl couldn’t believe she was to receive another present. Her ultimate gift was right in front of her and to receive more was amazing stroke of good luck for the little girl.</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded with a smile. Joy took the present to reveal fairy tale pop-up books.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” exclaimed Joy. She lined up the books on the floor and opened each book to a page so that it showed an elaborate 3D scene. The little girl’s eyes were wide at the beautiful artwork depicted on each page. She looked at Anne and then Gilbert then breathed out in awe, “Thank you Mama and Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re, welcome, Honey-Joy. We can read your new books for bedtime” said Anne as Joy nodded enthusiastically. Joy had developed a love for books, a trait encouraged by both of them. Perhaps it was also due to the fact the reading to Joy as a family had become a habit – a fun habit at that. When Gilbert would be home during Joy’s bedtime, him and Anne would take on characters in each book, complete with voices and actions where required.</p><p> </p><p>“And…,” Gilbert started as he got off the floor and went behind the tree to present Joy with a large Tiffany and Co. gift bag. “…here is another present from Mama and Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Joy grinned with delight. “More?” She was so taken aback by another present her hands flew to cover her mouth in complete astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert nodded with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert!” exclaimed Anne who was herself surprised at the extra present, not to mention the luxury of it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Carrots, if I can’t spoil my little girl, who can I spoil?” Gilbert shrugged with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You. You can spoil yourself for one,”, Anne pointed out as she went by Gilbert’s side to wrap her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>Arms around each other’s waists, the happy parents watched their precious girl take a box out of the bag, untie the white ribbon and open the box. It revealed a Tiffany and Steiff Holiday Teddy Bear. Joy gasped and hugged the bear tight.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You are wrapped around that little girl’s little finger,” smiled Anne as she squeezed Gilbert around the waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it. Look at her,” motioned Gilbert with a nod. They watched as Joy introduced the bear to the unicorn, the dimple on Joy’s face deepening as she spoke with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, she is adorable,” concurred Anne. “I can’t believe we made that treasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just like her mother,” winked Gilbert. Anne kissed Gilbert’s chin as a response. Anne loved that chin of his, always had. Gilbert couldn’t quite understand her obsession with it – a chin was just a chin to him. But then again, he loved her nose. <em>Her perfect button nose with a smattering of cute freckles,</em> he thought and he would gladly accept any sign of affection from his wife.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Gilbert’s phone rang as they were alerted to a video call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Bash! Merry Christmas bro!” greeted Gilbert.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas Blythe family!” greeted Bash and Mary as Bash adjusted the screen to accommodate Mary and Delphine. “We didn’t wake you, did we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” said Gilbert as he motioned for Anne and Joy to join him on the couch. “Are you kidding, we were up before the sun rose. Santa’s gifts wait for no one! Hey! You’re wearing the same red plaid pyjamas we are!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Joy waved at the Lacroix family. “That’s because Mary and I coordinated outfits!” Mary and Anne did a virtual high five then laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert raised his eyebrows while Bash chuckled and shook his head. “We’re outnumbered by girls, Blythe!” said Bash which earned him a light slap from Mary.</p><p> </p><p>“And you love us for it! Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! Dell? Did Santa visit you?” Anne asked her niece.</p><p> </p><p>“He did Auntie Anne! Look what he got me!” Delphine held out a FurReal Tyler the tiger.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I have to show you what I got!” Joy rushed to get Lily the unicorn to show the Lacroix family.</p><p> </p><p>Delphine gasped. “That’s so good, Joy! It’s what you wanted! When you come over you have to bring Lily so Lily and Tyler can play together!</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Mama, Daddy when can we go to Avonlea?” Joy asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going there in a few days, Honey-Joy,” said Gilbert. He then turned to the screen. “So, we’ll see you soon? We’ll be staying at Green Gables when we get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary nodded as she flashed her beautiful smile. “Marilla and Matthew have already invited us for dinner that night. Elijah will be joining us too. He’s coming home from university the day you arrive so the whole family will be together soon. I can’t wait!”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can we!” exclaimed Anne excitedly. She missed Avonlea and missed Marilla and Matthew even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Speak of the devil. Elijah is calling us now,” said Bash. “See you all soon?”</p><p> </p><p>The Blythes nodded. “See you soon! Merry Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas!” A chorus of greetings were heard as all waved to each other before the call was ended.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert sighed feeling happy. At times like this, he just can’t believe what life has given him. As a teenager, he thought that he would lead a lonely life, having lost his mother when she gave birth to him then losing a father to cancer in high school. Bash’s father who was John Blythe’s best friend, became his guardian until his death surprisingly two years after Gilbert lost his father. Then Anne, after years of denial finally allowed him into her circle and he never looked back. He had been surrounded by love since, even without parents, the love of a brother, a wife, a daughter and even the love of surrogate parents from Marilla and Matthew. He was lucky indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Gilbert sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes as they watched Joy on the floor. Mini-Anne played and perused her presents. As they watched their child, they held hands. Gilbert rubbing Anne’s thumb as she rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I have something for you too,” Gilbert whispered to Anne.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sat up and looked at Gilbert. “I also got you something. Meet back here?” Anne kissed Gilbert quickly on his lips. They both stood up smiling as they fetched their presents for each other.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert came back first and sat down as he waited for Anne. When Anne came back, he grabbed her hand and motioned for her to sit on his lap. At the same time, they presented each other with a small box.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” they said simultaneously. Both were surprised and in disbelief at what they were both receiving.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert presented Anne with a small Tiffany and Co. box while Anne presented Gilbert with a Bulgari box. For some unknown reason, just the sight of the boxes, not even knowing what was inside was enough for the both of them. Love emanated just from the giving that was taking place and both detected that they were about to be gifted with something of significance.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done?” Gilbert murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“What have YOU done?” Anne retorted back.</p><p> </p><p>“Together?” Gilbert asked. Anne nodded as they opened both boxes at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>They had both given each other rings.</p><p> </p><p>Anne received a gold infinity ring. It matched the emerald and gold engagement ring on her finger - which was Gilbert’s mother’s, and the narrow Tiffany and Co. gold wedding band she already had. She read the inscription inside the ring, ‘Anne-girl Eternally Yours Love Gil’.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert received a silver and black ceramic ring from Anne. It was a special edition Save the Children Bulgari ring. The underside of the ring was engraved with, ‘Gil Forever Adored Husband and Daddy Love Anne.’</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anne’s hands were shaking as she tried not to cry. Gilbert took her hands in his and kissed them. He then proceeded to place the ring on Anne’s finger joining her engagement and wedding ring. “It’s an eternity ring, Anne-girl. I know you’re supposed to get it when we’ve at least been married for ten years. However, you’ve captured me since we met over ten years ago, Anne. I knew then you were the one for me, even if I did not quite understand what I was feeling at the time. I’m eternally yours, if you’d have me?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one thing that I am so sure of in my life is you,” whispered Anne as she gave him a kiss. While their lips locked and Anne held Gilbert’s cheek, she felt tears dampen her fingers. When their lips parted from each other, Anne gently caressed Gilbert’s cheeks to wipe the tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Gilbert as he blinked, his eyes red. “Your ring. What you gave me. It means more than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne took the ring from Gilbert’s palm and placed on his finger on top of his narrow platinum wedding band. “You are one amazing man, Gilbert Blythe. I love you so much sometimes I feel like bursting. You leave me speechless at times, which is not in my character to be completely lost for words. There is not a word in the English language that can possibly define how much I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne kissed Gilbert’s hand where she had placed his ring.</p><p> </p><p>“This ring. It’s you and Joy and my Dad with me,” Gilbert said looking at the new band around his finger. John Blythe used to volunteer for the organisation Save the Children, assisting with the indigenous communities. As a child, Gilbert would sometimes accompany his father at Canadian programs and events.</p><p> </p><p>“You miss him,” stated Anne. It was a fact more than a question.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert nodded. “I dreamt of him last night. I awoke and thought to myself, I wish that he was here so he could see Joy. He would have been a great grandfather. Then when I fell asleep again, I dreamt of him again and I swore he said to me in my dream that Joy was a delight and that he was proud grandfather and that he will look after our children. It gave me some comfort, that he appeared to me to say so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Both of you had such a connection, Gil. It will always be there. I don’t doubt that he was really communicating with you,” said Anne as she intertwined their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert began to stare at Anne, his look questioning. Anne looked at her husband and could feel that he wanted to say more, but was unsure how.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Anne whispered. “Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He said children instead of child.” Gilbert was hoping that Anne would understand and get his meaning.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Anne smiled. Gilbert felt an instant relief from seeing her smile and her dimple so deep.</p><p> </p><p>“How…would you feel...if I told you I’m ready…to try for our second?” Gilbert voiced slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…I do enjoy the trying…,” Anne teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Gilbert kissed Anne’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“And…we did make an adorable child,” Anne continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she is pretty cute,” said Gilbert as they both looked at Joy and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I am more than ready to oblige Gilbert Blythe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad, Carrots.” Gilbert reached up and kissed Anne softly while he smiled. As they kissed ‘Silent Night’ came over the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle at the same time his heart skipped a beat. “This was Dad’s favourite Christmas carol. He used to sing it constantly during Christmas. I think he’s sending messages.”</p><p> </p><p>“He absolutely is,” Anne agreed with a smile. “Thanks, John! I’m glad you’re watching over us,” she voiced out loud.</p><p> </p><p>They were then interrupted by Joy who was tugging on both their pyjama sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! The baubles! Remember?” Joy reminded Anne as she then lunged at both her parents, embracing them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Joy. I haven’t forgotten,” laughed Anne. “Gil, we were waiting for you last night because we got some personalised baubles with our names on it and Joy wanted us to place it on the tree together as a family.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert smiled at his three-year-old. At such a young age, he was glad that she already had a sense of family and a sense of thoughtfulness. “What a wonderful idea, Honey-Joy. We can start a family tradition!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a twa-dee-sun?” Joy asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Something that you do every time something happens. Like putting up a Christmas tree at this time of year or blowing out candles on your birthday,” Gilbert explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooohhhhh,” Joy tried to comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>“Joy, why don’t you grab the box and we’ll give it to Daddy to put up?” Anne suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Joy scurried away from her parents and fetched a box and opened it. Anne and Gilbert stood up from the couch and went towards the Christmas tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the first one. It has your name!” Joy handed Gilbert a red bauble.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert looked at the bauble that had ‘Gilbert’ in gold paint and placed it on the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s Mama’s,” said Joy smiling. Gilbert looked down at Joy and could swear her eyes were twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>Anne took her bauble. It was green with ‘Anne’ in silver writing and she placed it near Gilbert’s ornament.</p><p> </p><p>“This is mine,” said Joy. She handed the bauble box to Anne and took out a white bauble with black writing. “Can you carry me Daddy? So, I can put it near yours and Mama’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Gilbert gladly obliged and lifted Joy. He gently placed her back down on the floor after she had carefully placed her mark on the tree. Gilbert sighed. “There. Doesn’t that look great? The Blythe family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” yelled Joy. “There’s one more!” Gilbert was surprised and shrugged as Joy took the box from Anne and handed it to Gilbert.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert took out the one remaining bauble in the box. He was expecting that maybe it would have ‘Blythe’ or ‘John’ for his father. But what it has inscribed made him pause for thought – ‘Baby Boy’.</p><p> </p><p>He then turned the bauble around, thinking it was a mistake. The other side of the bauble then said ‘Baby Blythe coming 2021’.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert stared at Anne and Joy. Anne was grinning widely and Joy had her mouth covered with her hands and was giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” asked Gilbert confused. He quickly placed the bauble on the tree, then looked at Anne again. “You mean you’re ready to try again like we discussed a few minutes ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne merely handed Gilbert three pieces of paper. One was a sonogram picture clearly showing a small bundle of joy, the other was a more formal document showing results of the Pre-natal blood test that Dr. Emily Oak suggested the week before to confirm her suspicions. The last piece of paper was a clinical report with Emily’s signature. Emily’s notes indicated that Anne attended the clinic on a routine gynaecology assessment. The line of questioning Emily took indicated to her that Anne was possibly with child. Emily had also indicated that Anne, having needed the second course of antibiotics for her bout of tonsilitis a few months ago may have affected the effectiveness of the pill she was taking. The blood test and the ultrasound confirmed it. Anne was twelve weeks along and the blood results showed the Foetal Sex was Male.</p><p> </p><p>As Gilbert read the reports and looked at the sonogram, Anne could see the confused look on his face. She laughed at Gilbert’s furrowed brow while he took in the medical data in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, can I tell him? Can I tell him our secret now?” Joy asked excitedly. “I want to tell him. I can’t keep the secret anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should, because Daddy seems shocked and unsure despite the fact the he holds medical evidence in his hands that he should be able to interpret quite easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be a big sister Daddy!” Joy screamed as she jumped up and down. She then lunged herself at Gilbert to show her excitement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gilbert quickly threw Joy in the air which made her squeal and once he set her down, he was quick to cross the floor and envelope Anne in his arms. “My goodness, Anne. I was so confused. We just agreed to try again then I got this and I thought we missed a step somewhere. But it’s here in black and white. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne buried her head in Gilbert’s chest. “I honestly didn’t realise it, Gil. Until Emily suggested it last week. I didn’t believe her so I didn’t say anything thinking that the results would be negative. Because I have been sick with an infection, I thought that my body just became irregular and the mild nausea, I put down to the lingering effects of tonsilitis. The tiredness I thought was due to the Christmas busy period. I just found out the results yesterday from Emily, when she asked me to come in and see her. I was going to tell you last night but I got so tired and I promised Joy we would tell you together. Believe me, I was shocked just like you. Joy was with me and she was so excited and I just sat there dumbfounded asking Emily ‘are you sure?’ over and over again. You’re not upset?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be, Carrots? This has been the best Christmas ever! You didn’t tell me that you had to get a second course of antibiotics. It makes sense what happened, but it doesn’t matter. If we had ten accidental pregnancies and end up with a mini bus full of children, I’d be happy regardless!” Gilbert hugged her tight and kissed her jaw several times.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, alright. Slow down, doctor!” laughed Anne at Gilbert’s exuberance. “Let’s not get carried away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy is really happy, Mama,” observed Joy giggling as she watched her father continually hugging and kissing Anne’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Honey-Joy! So happy! And I’m excited! Are you excited?” confirmed Gilbert as he then lifted Joy for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Daddy! Daddy! Your face tickles!” Joy laughed, referring to Gilbert’s morning stubble.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, its quicker than we intended. I told you I was more than ready,” Anne was smiling at the sight of her husband as Gilbert approached her again. He could not get enough of Anne and the news at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert cupped her face and kissed her lips. “So, we’re having a baby! And it’s a boy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. You will no longer be outnumbered by females in this household. We’re having a baby!” laughed Anne through tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Baby Boy!” Gilbert bent down, lifted Anne’s pyjama top to expose her smooth belly and gave it a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing Gilbert’s gesture, Joy approached Anne and copied her father’s kiss on her Mama’s belly. “Merry Christmas, baby brother. I can’t wait to see you.” She then ran off to continue to play with Lilly the unicorn.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert pulled Anne close to him and held her to his chest. “Merry Christmas, Anne-girl. You have given me so much. An absolutely beautiful life. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Gil. It’s you that has given me the best life. Merry Christmas, dearest,” Anne said softly as Gilbert gently laid his hand on Anne’s precious belly – their surprising Christmas miracle.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look out for a Shirbert New Year’s fic coming soon…..</p><p>I wasn’t intending on writing for a while. But I ended up having surgery more than a week ago (I’m all good and well) and was feeling hazy in the brain for a quite a few days that I did not have energy or capacity to study and take on technical information. The only thing I could do in bed while I recovered was to watch Christmas movies and binge on AWAE (again!) and I ended up writing fanfic. The result was this, a New Years story, a modern AU and a companion for the Destiny series – the uni years. All AWAE themed. Look out for them - soon to be posted.</p><p>I do apologise in advance if my writing is all over the place - a result of a cloudy mind after surgery.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>